Action Comics (Vol 1) 884
Synopsis for "Divine Spark: Part-2" CHRIS & THARA'S STORY: Chris is dying from his aging 'condition,' Dr Pillings also known as Jax-Ur (in disguise) has offered to cure him under the watchful eye of S.T.A.R. Lab's leading scientist Dr. Light and a saddened Thara. Pillings is quick to send Hoshi on an errand before he uses a powerful laser to extract genetic material from Chris. The horrific process crushes Thara and brings embers of Flamebird to life seeing her lover in pain... Thara notices the glee in Pillings face and becomes the godling Flamebird. With rage she sets Pillings on fire but realizes they have fallen into a trap set by the very man they want to catch Jax-Ur. Jax-Ur makes a deal with Thara, he'll save the life of Chris if she allows him to take a DNA sample from her, blinded by love and disappointed in the duo's own stupidity, she succumbs. A combination of Dr. Light's powers and Pilling's special machinery are able to reverse the aging process and with a special arm box, not unlike a dialysis machine in function, Chris' aging should be able to be prevented. The lovers are reunited but now that they owe their lives to Jax-Ur, and he has the genetic material of the gods they host, their sleeper mission has become an utter failure and may have cost Superman & Earth a much higher price... LOIS LANE'S STORY: Lois hands her exposé to Perry and he instructs her it's already been leaked and that the government are after her for treason. Men in Black on her tail Lois makes a mad dash for it with her laptop, Perry can't publish the exposé revealing the truth about the whole mess that is the New Krypton storyline but she has to get it out there somehow. Lois races through the newsroom taking out two of the men and to her surprise the planeteers leap to her defense, Ron holds back one man while Steve rugby tackles another. Leaping down the fire escape stairwell Lois almost makes it out of the building - until a taser stops her in her tracks... When Lois awakens Sam Lane is there to greet her in an interview room in an unnamed facility. Although Lois is happy to see her father alive her love soon turns to anger when she realizes Lucy was fully aware of her actions and Kara was telling the truth. Sam tells Lois the only reason he's being this lenient with her is that she is his daughter. He threatens to make her disappear forever, never to see the light of day again, where not even Superman could save her, if she continues. He destroys Lois' laptop with two quick gunshots and tells Lois, he does love her but the planet will always come first over his family. A nervous but enraged Lois returns to the Daily Planet under cover of night and explains all to Perry. Lois points out that the whole paper is at risk and everyone connected to it if her exposé runs. Perry understands and though he must protect the paper he is first and foremost a good journalist and nudges Lois in the right direction... he can't and won't run the story but the story must get out to the people somehow... Lois smiles with enlightenment and quits the Daily Planet, Perry watches with pride as Lois gets her edge back. To Be Continued... Appearing in "Divine Spark: Part-2 Featured Characters *Flamebird *Nightwing Supporting Characters *Doctor Light (Kimiyo Hoshi) *Lois Lane *Perry White Villains *Dr. Pillings *General Sam Lane Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Metropolis *S.T.A.R. Labs Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *Coming Soon Synopsis for "Captain Atom, Chapter Six" Captain Atom is confuse of Mon-El's appearance and basically wants ("a load of") questions. Mon-El explains he will once Captain Atom follows him. A very weak Major Force grabs Captain Atom's leg and still insists on capturing him. Captain Atom easily and heavily smacks away Major Force and travels with Mon-El. Mon-El introduce himself to Captain Atom and explains his substitution for Superman's absence on New Krypton as protector of Metropolis. It is also explains from Mon-El that Natasha Irons communicated Mon-El in saving Captain Atom and as well in changing the transportation coordinates for Captain Atom's location of "capture" in Metropolis, where Mon-El was able to defeat Major Force and his men. Mon-El leads Captain Atom to the JLA Watchtower. Once inside, Captain Atom is greeted by his friend Starfire, who explains her membership as a Leaguer to him. The two recounts their association with each other to Mon-El since their service for Lex Luthor during the events of "Public Enemies". While recalling the evils of Major Force, Captain Atom then remembers his selective past from his beginnings as a superhero, from his vague visit to the Wildstorm Universe, and his regretful actions as Monarch, which he hopes he would forget his recollection as a mad tyrant. Suddenly, the other members of the Justice League appears and states that they know Captain Atom's heinous acts as Monarch and intends to bring him in Appearing in "Captain Atom, Chapter Six" Featured Characters *Captain Atom (Appears in Flashback and Main Story) Supporting Characters *Mon-El *Starfire (Appears in Flashback and Main Story) *Justice League of America **Green Lantern **Green Arrow **Black Canary **The Atom **Cyborg **Congorilla **Doctor Light (Kimiyo Hoshi) Villains *Major Force (Appears in Flashback and Main Story) Other Characters *Batman (Appears in Flashback Only) *Superman (Appears in Flashback Only) *Power Girl (Appears in Flashback Only) *Swamp Thing (Appears in Flashback Only) *Plastique (Appears in Flashback Only) *Apollo (Appears in Flashback Only) *Midnighter (Appears in Flashback Only) *Captain Atom Brigade (Appears in Flashback Only) *Breach (Appears in Flashback Only) Locations *Metropolis *Justice League Satellite Items *Green Lantern Power Ring Vehicles *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_Vol_1_884 *http://www.comicvine.com/action-comics-divine-spark-part-two/37-186788/ 884 884